La Juerga Magnífica de la Matanza de Samuel Vimes
by Nightwoodtown
Summary: Ainsi, fondamentalement, est ce ce que je pense devrais s'être produit dans les livres de Discworld. J'aime les livres mais ce serait plus d'amusement si le SAM Vimes agissait comme le ce plus souvent. J'espère que vous aimez
1. Chapter 1

"proclama tan a rey Vetinari el primer, monarca verdadero de Morpork!" gritó el crier real mientras que Santo Vimes caminó alrededor de la esquina. Él era cansado mientras que él frotó su cráneo hirsuto elegante con la tolerancia de una bailarina. Verdad, él era una majestad a mirar. Su forma poderosa se bombeó por debajo de su armadura mientras que él amplió un puño poderoso y registró viejo Nobbs pobre en la cabeza con un soplo rápido. El ladrón había intentado robar su espada de su correa. "usted bastardo absurdo. Mierda!" Vimes clamó contra el disgusto. Usted es un mal tipo del asno!" Él dijo mientras que él mató a Nobbs en un ajuste de la frustración. Cadáver de Nobbs disuelto Vimes en una piscina del ácido y continuada sobre trabajo.

Allí él encontró a canciller Ridcully. Él había odiado siempre magos y su magia y ahora que él había matado ya a una persona en un ajuste de la cólera él decidía hacer tan otra vez. Ridcully intentó darle vuelta en una rana pero su armadura desvió la magia. Ridcully golpeado con el pie Vimes en los testículos y rasgado su cara apagado, lanzando su cadáver sangriento en una piscina del ácido. Ahora había dos muertos de las personas y Vimes había roto apenas un sudor. ¡"él heh esto va a ser un día de la diversión!"!

Vimes pensó siempre que Angua era una perra especialmente alrededor de tiempo del hombre lobo. Él decidía tan matarle porque él nunca tuvo gusto de ella. Él consiguió tan un cuchillo de plata y algunos caltrops de plata y los fijó alrededor de la casa de Angua. Angua caminó en ellos e iba inconsciente y entonces Vimes saltado de ninguna parte y rebanó su estómago gordo por la mitad, aspirando encima de todas las entrañas. "thats para ser tal perra, usted puta que coge!" Él gritó en su cuerpo que moría, golpeándola con el pie mientras que él condujo sus garras en ella los ojos. "inmigrantes que cogen"

Vimes grunido como él tromped abajo a PseudopolisYard. Él odió los enanos y los trolls de mierda del perra-asno incluso peores que el hombre lobo de la perra. Él decidía tan matarles todos. Él ofreció el veneno repugnante enano que les hizo el vómito hasta que tosieron encima de sus propias entrañas y él cosechó el ácido y lo utilizó para disolver los trolls. "cómo podría usted hacer esto a mí?" Detritus pedido tristemente. Vimes cacareó y golpeó Detritus con el pie en una piscina del ácido, dejando su cuerpo disuelto.

Vimes odió CplCarrot peor de todos. La zanahoria era así que tenido gusto y perfecciona y él lo deseó los muertos. Vimes fijó tan rumores que la zanahoria planeaba asesinar el Vetinari. Él consiguió órdenes para formar un partido de la búsqueda y fueron a la casa de la zanahoria. Le mataron en su sueño y tomaron las vueltas que tenían sexo con su cadáver. Después se quemaron su cuerpo y mataron a cada uno que vio. Vimes se cercioró de que Willikins viera de modo que pudieran matarle también. Torturaron a señora Sybil a la muerte también porque ella caminó adentro en ellas el cuerpo de la zanahoria humping. Entonces se quemaron a todos los cuerpos y a la izquierda:)

Finalmente, era hora de matar a Vetinari. Vimes lo odió menos que zanahoria pero más que los inmigrantes de mierda o esa cogida Angua de la perra. Él decidía tan torturarlo a la muerte también. Primero él fijó a Drumknott y a sus amigos en el fuego. Entonces él apuñaló encima del amigo Margolotta de Vetinari. Entonces él violó su cuerpo mientras que forzaba Vetinari mirar y entonces lo dibujado y cuarteado el patrician. "esto era un buen día." Vimes dicho como él fue a casa. "amé el tener de diversión. Ahora consigo ir a casa y matar a mi bebé del hijo." Mientras que él ambló a casa, él pensó de lo que él utilizaría matar al Sam joven. Era un extremo de la diversión a un gran día.


	2. Chapter 2

verkündete "eylohe Vetinari EL zu prämieren monarca verdadero von Morpork!" gritó el crier real mientras, que Santo Vimes caminó alrededor de la esquina. Él era cansado mientras, que él frotó su cráneo hirsuto elegante Idiot la tolerancia de una bailarina. Verdad, él era una majestad a mirar.

* * *

Its powerful form was pumped below its armor while, that it extended a powerful fist dort registered old poor Nobbs in the Idiot head a fast blowing. The thief had tried to rob his sword of his strap. "absurd bastard you. Excrement " Vimes cried out against the misfortune. You sind ein Übel type of the ass " He said while, that he killed to Nobbs in an adjustment of the frustration. Corpse of Nobbs dissolved Vimes in a swimming pool of acid dort continued on work. There it found Ridcully chancellor. He had always hated magicians dort his magic dort now, that he had killed already to a person in an adjustment of, rage he decided to do so again. Ridcully tried to give him returned in a frog but its armor turned aside the magic. Struck Ridcully Idiot the foot Vimes in the testicles dort torn its face extinguished, sending its bloody corpse in a swimming pool of acid.

* * *

Ahora había dos muertos de müde personas dort Vimes había roto apenas un sudor. ¡"él heh esto an ser geht ein día des diversión!"! Vimes pensó siempre, que Angua era una perra especialmente alrededor de tiempo del hombre lobo. Él decidía tan matarle porque él nunca tuvo gusto de ella. Él consiguió Lohe ein cuchillo von plata algunos dort caltrops von plata los dort fijó alrededor von ordnete von Angua ein. Angua caminó en ellos e iba inconsciente dort entonces Vimes saltado de ninguna parte dort rebanó su estómago gordo por la mitad, aspirando encima de todas müde entrañas. "thats Fallschirmspringer ser tal perra, usted puta, que coge!" Él gritó en su cuerpo, que moría, golpeándola. 

Aiuto Di Traduzione Dei Pesci De Babele In inglese: Idiot il piede mentre, quello lui conduce suo, artigli in lei gli occhi. "immigranti, che giù prendono" al grunido di Vimes come lui tromped a PseudopolisYard. Odiava i trolls del dort dei nani ancora di escremento più difettoso dell'cane-asino, che il lupo dell'uomo del cane. Così ha deciso uccidere tutti a loro. Ha offerto il veleno ripugnante dwarfed, quel uniforme ha fatto il vomito a loro, che il tosieron sul loro proprio dort delle interiora lui ha raccolto Fallschirmspringer usato dort acido per dissolvere i trolls ad esso. "come potreste fare questo a me" Detritus chiesto tristemente. Vimes clucked idiot impressionante dort Detritus il piede in una piscina di acido, lasciante il relativo corpo dissolto. Vimes odiava CplCarrot più difettoso di tutti. La carota era così, che ha avuta dort di gusto perfeziona il dort che lo ha augurato a deads. Vimes ha riparato le voci, quella in modo da la carota scivolata per assassinare il Vetinari. Era ordini in grado di Fallschirmspringer per formare il partito del ein la ricerca del DES che era cappello del dort è carota del vom del einordnete. Il müde di DAS ucciso nel sogno del gewusste ha preso il dort restituito, dass ha avuto sesso dei dummes dei gewusstes del corpse.

* * *

espués se quemaron su cuerpo dort mataron a cada uno, que vio. Vimes se cercioró de, que Willikins viera de modo, que pudieran matarle también. Torturaron a señora Sybil a la muerte también porque ella caminó adentro en ellas el cuerpo de la ogida Angua de la perra. Él decidía tan torturarlo a la muerte también. Primero él fijó an Drumknott dort an über amigos in EL fuego. Entonces él apuñaló encima del amigo onsigo ir hat einordnete matar dort an Mitte beb3. del hijo." Mientras, que él ambló a casa, él pensó de lo, que él utilizaría matar al Sam joven. Era un extremo de la diversión a un gran día. 

En fin.


End file.
